Destino
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Summary: Todos a mí alrededor entraron en pánico en cuanto el sonido de las vibraciones del suelo nos alertaron para salir, pero yo estaba más preocupada por ti y por la vida que llevaba dentro, no quería que nada les pasara.


_**Destino**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en un episodio de la historia de México los hechos que se narran son puramente ficción tomando como base los datos que se proporcionan de esta catástrofe.

Summary: Todos a mí alrededor entraron en pánico en cuanto el sonido de las vibraciones del suelo nos alertaron para salir, pero yo estaba más preocupada por ti y por la vida que llevaba dentro, no quería que nada les pasara.

**19 de Septiembre de 1985.**

La ciudad de México era preciosa, llevábamos viviendo aquí apenas dos meses, los dos mejores meses de mi vida. Edward y yo nos venimos a vivir a esta ciudad por cuestiones del trabajo de él; pues al fin veía su sueño hecho realidad. Había conseguido trabajo como jefe de pediatría en el Hospital General de la ciudad.

Cuando eso pasó nosotros éramos novios, vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo de Washington en el que Edward únicamente trabajaba como voluntario en el hospital del pueblo, él estaba feliz ejerciendo su carrera pero buscaba algo más, y cuando me dijo que le ofrecían un mejor puesto aquí... yo me derrumbé, pues seguramente él se marcharía para cumplir su sueño, él era mi vida entera y no sabía que sería de mi sin él.

Pero por supuesto, Edward ya tenía todo planeado; había hablado con mi padre sin decirme nada y el día que me dio la noticia de su traslado también me propuso matrimonio. Yo acepté sin duda alguna. Semanas después nos casamos en una pequeña pero hermosa ceremonia a la que solo acudieron nuestros familiares más cercanos.

Entonces venimos a vivir aquí. Lo que teníamos ahorrado para una boda más grande lo ocupamos para comprar un pequeño departamento en el área cercana al hospital. El apartamento estaba ubicado en un quinto piso y ocupaba la mitad del total del área del piso, era precioso.

Apenas llegar establecimos una rutina, yo me hacía cargo de la casa y él salía a trabajar. Pero eso sí, cada fin de semana que su trabajo no lo requería, salíamos a pasear por la ciudad. Íbamos a bailar, a comer, a cenar, o simplemente a caminar por las calles de esta bella ciudad, conociendo más a fondo el que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Buenos días cariño— me saludó Edward como cada mañana antes de desayunar — ¿Cómo amaneció mi bebé?— le habló a mi vientre levemente abultado.

El mes anterior nos enteramos que pronto seríamos padres, al inicio nos asustamos un poco, pues aún nos estábamos acostumbrando y un bebé era mucha responsabilidad, pero al momento de comunicarles la noticia a nuestros padres, ellos se mostraron felices y nos hicieron comprender que no teníamos por qué temer, que todo estaría bien si nos manteníamos unidos.

—Hola cariño, el bebé amaneció bien, dándole un poco de lata a su mamá.

— ¿Nauseas otra vez?

—Solo un poco, no te preocupes ¿Quieres café con leche?

—Hoy no cariño, llego tarde.

No me dio tiempo de contestarle cuando tomó una tostada con mermelada que ya había preparado, me dio un casto beso en los labios y caminó apresuradamente a la puerta. _Te amo. _Gritó y enseguida la cerró.

Yo me quedé en el departamento, aún era temprano y quería dormir. Más tarde tenía que salir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la despensa.

Los primeros días una vecina del edificio me ayudó a ubicar los mejores lugares para comprar la despensa, ella era una buena persona, su nombre era Carmen y vivía un piso debajo de nosotros, su esposo trabajaba en la misma área del hospital que Edward, ellos habían sido transferidos desde España hace ya dos años y Carmen me tendió la mano porque sabía lo difícil que era adaptarse a una nueva ciudad donde no conoces a nadie. Ella incluso estaba ayudándome con mi español.

Ellos tenían dos preciosas hijas, Tanya e Irina, Tanya era una niña de ocho años con el cabello rubio rojizo, era muy parecida a Eleazar aunque tenía algunos rasgos de Carmen. Irina, con seis años tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, pero a diferencia de su hermana, el único rasgo que tenía de sus padres eran sus ojos y nariz.

Ellas eran muy buenas niñas, algunas veces había acompañado a Carmen a recogerlas de la escuela, que no quedaba tan lejos del edificio en el que vivíamos.

Estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando el teléfono sonó. Lo primero que pensé fue que era Edward, pues su bata estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón, seguramente por las prisas la había olvidado y necesitaba que se la llevara, pero él acababa de irse no hace mucho y tardaba al menos diez minutos en llegar al hospital.

— ¿Bueno?

— _¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas hija? ¿Cómo esta Edward?_— preguntó mi madre desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Hola mamá, estamos bien, Edward ya se fue a trabajar— le informé.

— _¡Oh cariño! ¡Los extrañamos tanto! ¡Ya deseo que sea Diciembre para visitarte!_

Mi madre, Renée Swan era una persona de mediana edad muy activa y efusiva. El día que le contamos nuestros planes de venirnos a la ciudad de México se puso a llorar como magdalena, ella juraba que nunca nos veríamos.

En un principio quería venir a vivir con nosotros al igual que Esme, la madre de Edward, con el pretexto de ayudarnos a instalarnos en nuestro nuevo hogar, pero nuestros padres las convencieron de que era mejor que nosotros nos independizáramos de ellos. Pero ahora llamaban una vez por semana para saber de nosotros.

—También los extraño mamá ¿Cómo está mi papá? ¿Y Esme y Carlisle?— pregunté

—_Emocionados, ya queremos que nazca nuestro nieto o nieta, dime ¿Cómo está?_

—Bien, creciendo mucho. En la última consulta ya había subido más libras de las necesarias, aunque el doctor dijo que estaba dentro del peso.

— _¡Oh_ _cariño! Tienes que mandarnos el siguiente ultrasonido, y decirnos si será un niño o una niña ¿Ya has pensado nombres?_

—Aun no, queremos decidirlo cuando nos digan el sexo.

—_Deberían pensar en un nombre al menos, después pueden cambiarlo._

—Tal vez lo hagamos.

—_Tu padre acaba de bajar, quiere hablar contigo._

—De acuerdo, te quiero mamá.

— _¿Bueno? ¿Bella?_

—Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?

—_Bien cariño, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué dice tu marido?— comentó entre dientes_

Charlie aún no se hacía a la idea de que su niña había crecido, para él yo siempre sería su bebé.

—Estamos bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos en un cómodo silencio hasta que mi padre habló.

—_Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar… cuídate y cuida a mi nieto._

—Claro que si pa…

En ese momento la tierra tembló, no terminé de hablar con mi padre porque la línea dejó de servir. _7:19 _marcaba el reloj despertador de la sala, las vibraciones del suelo eran cada vez más fuertes y gritos de pánico se escuchaban fuera del departamento.

Tras entender que se trataba de un temblor, lo primero que hice fue dejar colgado el teléfono y aun con mi pijama salí del lugar. Cuando iba saliendo las paredes del departamento comenzaron a crujir, en mi vida había escuchado un sonido tan aterrador, no tanto por el sonido como tal, sino por lo que significaba, nos daba una alerta para salir del edificio.

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, en el cuarto nivel, la puerta de Carmen estaba abierta y se escuchaban gritos desde el interior del departamento, era la voz de mi vecina. Con miedo me aventuré a entrar a su departamento y pronto la encontré, un mueble estaba sobre su pierna.

Apresuradamente la ayudé a liberarse de aquella presión, pero no podía caminar porque había sufrido algún tipo de fractura, así que con ella colgada de mi hombro, tratando de no recargar mucho de su peso sobre mí, debido a mi embarazo, salimos lo más rápido que pudimos a la calle.

Los gritos de las personas eran lo único que se escuchaba, todos estaban presos del miedo.

Apenas llegamos al primer nivel cuando el edificio entero crujió nuevamente y una nube de polvo nos cubrió. Carmen tosía por el polvo y se quejaba del dolor en su pierna. Pero a pesar de eso me incitaba a continuar, hacía falta muy poco para llegar a la salida.

En cuanto estuvimos fuera un par de señores, vecinos del edificio, nos brindaron ayuda y cargaron a Carmen para que pudiera sentarse.

La imagen que mis ojos contemplaban era devastadora. Los edificios que rodeaban el lugar estaban destrozados

De inmediato posé una mano en mi vientre y otra en mi pecho, en el lugar que ocupaba mi corazón. _Edward. _Pensé, y mil imágenes pasaron por mi mente, cada una con un escenario peor al anterior. ¿Y si se había quedado atrapado en el hospital? ¿Y si estaba herido? O peor aún… ¿Y si había fallecido? No quería ni pensar en ello.

— ¡Bella!— la voz de Carmen me llamaba.

Enseguida la ubique, estaba sentada en la acera de al frente del lugar en el que había estado nuestro edificio.

— ¿Qué pasa Carmen?— pregunté una vez llegué a su lado.

— ¡Mis hijas! ¡Tienes que ir por ellas! ¡Por favor Bella!— me rogaba entre lágrimas.

—De acuerdo, tranquila, iré… iré a la escuela por ellas, no tardo— accedí.

Carmen me regaló una sonrisa agradecida, y yo me alejé de ella con paso seguro, pero temerosa de lo que vería al llegar a la escuela.

Cada paso que daba no veía más que destrucción, lágrimas y desolación. La hermosa ciudad a la que llegué ahora estaba destruida. Los edificios que antes se levantaban majestuosos, ahora no eran más que una montaña de escombro. Los gritos de las personas que se habían quedado dentro eran desoladores, rogaban por ayuda y yo temía cada vez más por la vida de mi esposo y del par de niñas de las que iba en busca.

Pronto llegué a la escuela y me alegró el que esta estuviera aun de pie. Muchas personas estaban reunidas ahí, madres desesperadas buscando a sus hijos y niños asustados llorando.

Ubiqué a una señora de mediana edad que estaba tendiendo a los padres y pregunté por las niñas Denali, sabía que una de ellas estaba en primer grado, así que me dijeron rápidamente la ubicación del salón, no sin antes preguntar mi parentesco con ellas.

—Soy amiga de su madre, pero ella se ha lastimado durante el sismo y no puede venir, no sabemos de su padre— expliqué a la señora, que según me dijo, era la directora del colegio.

—De acuerdo, espero que encuentren a su padre— respondió la maestra, con un tono de lastima en su voz.

Rápidamente recorrí el pasillo que me indicó para encontrarme en el salón de Irina, la pequeña resaltaba de entre sus compañeros por su rubio cabello y sus ojitos de color; pero sus preciosos ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

— ¡Irina!— la llamé desde la puerta.

Una joven unos años más grande que yo, de tez morena claro y cabello negro trataba de calmar a los niños, supuse que sería su maestra, Irina volteó a verme en cuanto la nombré y corrió hasta mí, enredando sus bracitos en mi cintura.

—Tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien, tu madre me envió a buscarlas ¿Sabes cuál es el salón de tu hermana?— pregunté acariciando sus cabellos.

—Sí, ella está arriba, pero la maestra no me deja ir con ella— informó la niña.

—Yo soy la maestra de Irina, es mi deber mantenerla a salvo ¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted?— preguntó la joven.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen, Carmen, la madre de Irina y Tanya me ha enviado por sus hijas, ella ha sufrido un pequeño accidente durante el sismo y no podía venir por sus hijas—explique.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Me asegura que las conoce?

—Totalmente, vivimos en el mismo edificio y he convivido con la familia de las niñas desde que me mudé a la ciudad con mi esposo— aseguré, un poco irritada porque estaba demorando mi regreso con Carmen, pero a su vez comprendía que lo hacían por cuidar de las niñas.

—Yo la conozco, es amiga de mi mamá ¿Puedo ir ahora con mi hermana?— pidió Irina.

—De acuerdo, voy por tus cosas— contestó la maestra.

No tardó mucho en entregarme la mochila de Irina, pues aún era muy temprano y no les había dado tiempo de iniciar las clases cuando sucedió el temblor.

Tomé la mano de Irina, colgué su mochila en mi hombro derecho y le pedí que me llevara con su hermana, la pequeña me llevó al segundo piso y se detuvo en el cuarto salón de un piso con seis.

El procedimiento se repitió, con la diferencia de que Tanya se encontraba en shock por lo sucedido, y era comprensible, así que trate de calmarla y después de algunos minutos abandonamos la escuela.

—Bella… ¿Y mi mamá?— preguntó Tanya con miedo.

—Su mamá se golpeó la pierna cuando tembló, por eso no pudo venir a traerlas, pero no se preocupen, ella estará bien— expliqué, tratando de no alarmar a las niñas.

Y al parecer funcionó, porque asintieron y continuamos caminando en silencio. Pero por más que yo quisiera, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, pues todo lo que una vez fue bello hoy estaba derrumbado y las personas lloraban frente a los cuerpos sin vida de sus seres queridos.

— ¿Y mi papá?— me preguntó Irina.

—No lo sé cariño, yo estaba en la casa cuando todo pasó y solamente he visto a su madre, pero no se preocupen, seguramente está bien.

Y así lo esperaba yo también, tenía miedo por ellas y por mí, por mi propio hijo. No quería que ellas crecieran sin su padre, y mucho menos quería que mi hijo creciera sin siquiera haber conocido a Edward.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al lugar donde había estado nuestro edificio, pero no vi a Carmen por ningún lado, algunas personas ya estaban removiendo los pedazos de lozas que se habían caído, buscando sobrevivientes, otros auxiliaban a los heridos y entre ellos pude identificar una cabellera cobriza que me hizo recuperar el aliento, él estaba vivo. Pero no podía ubicar a Carmen.

— ¡Edward!— grité.

Y aun con las niñas tomadas de mi mano corrí hasta él, en cuanto me escuchó volteó hacia mí y corrió a mi encuentro. Solté las manos de las pequeñas y lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y es que así era.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te sucedió nada? ¿Y nuestro bebé?— preguntó asustado.

—Estamos bien, salí a tiempo del edificio, pero ¿Dónde está Carmen? Fui por las niñas a la escuela y no la veo por ningún lado— pregunté con miedo.

—Ella está bien, he llegado aquí hace algunos minutos con Eleazar y vimos a Carmen llorando, ella nos explicó que habías ido por las niñas, pero su pierna estaba mal y Eleazar la ha llevado al área donde estaba el hospital…

—Espera… ¿Dónde estaba el hospital?— lo interrumpí

—El hospital general se ha derrumbado Bella, fue aterrador, al llegar noté que no llevaba mi bata y no había llegado al final de la calle cuando comenzó a temblar y el hospital se desplomó, Eleazar estaba llegando al lugar y por poco lo aplasta una columna— me explicó horrorizado.

—Pero mis papás ¿Están bien?— preguntó Tanya, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos.

—Si cariño, no se preocupen, vamos a buscarlos— indicó Edward.

Él tomó la mochila de Tanya y tomó de la mano a Irina, pues Tanya estaba prendada de mí, aún tenía miedo y se negaba a soltarme, estaba sumamente asustada y como era de esperarse, preocupada por sus padres.

Edward nos guío entre el tumulto de personas que estaban en las calles, muchos lloraban la pérdida de sus casas, documentos, incluso lloraban al no saber que estaba pasando con las personas que se habían quedado dentro de los edificios.

Tanya estaba demasiado nerviosas y su nerviosismo aumentaba cada que avanzábamos por las calles de la ciudad. Yo la comprendía. Pues la incertidumbre de no saber nada de los seres que más amas es un sentimiento tan horrible que no se le desea ni a tus peores enemigos.

Pronto llegamos a la zona donde estaba el hospital, pero ahí solamente quedaban trozos del gran edificio que una vez fue.

Por el contrario habían muchas personas tratando de ayudar a los que estaban lesionados, unos habían improvisado camillas con puertas de madera y trasladaban a los heridos e inclusive a los muertos en ellas.

Edward me dejó durante algunos minutos con las niñas, quienes yo procuraba que no entraran en pánico al ver tanta destrucción a su alrededor.

—Carmen y Eleazar no están aquí, me han dicho que los mandaron al hospital particular— nos informó Edward.

—Debemos ir con ellos, Carmen querrá ver a las niñas y ellas a sus padres, tenemos que ir.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo, entendía que Carmen debía estar muy preocupada por el bienestar de sus hijas.

Así que caminamos hasta el otro hospital, y al llegar ahí nos dimos cuenta de que el hospital estaba atestado de personas, pues al ser este hospital el más completo después del que se derrumbó, los enfermos más graves estaban siendo tratados dentro del lugar y los que solamente habían sufrido cortaduras y, como Carmen, fracturas estaban siendo atendidos en una pequeña carpa donde estaban algunas enfermeras colocando férulas y yesos.

Nos encontramos a Carmen descansando en una de las aceras más cercanas a la entrada del hospital. En cuanto vio a sus hijas sus ojos, primero tristes y preocupados, se volvieron luminosos y se anegaron en lágrimas al descubrir que sus hijas estaban completamente sanas y a salvo.

— ¡Tanya! ¡Irina! — gritó Carmen

Las niñas de inmediato voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de su madre y corrieron hasta ella para caer en sus brazos sollozando de alegría.

Nosotros les concedimos unos minutos de privacidad antes de preguntar por Eleazar, pero Carmen habló primero.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Voy a estar en deuda eternamente con ustedes!

—No estás en deuda con nadie Carmen, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ayudarse en las buenas y en las malas— contestó Edward por los dos — ¿Dónde está Eleazar?

—Ha esperado a que me curaran la herida y después se ha enlistado como voluntario para remover los escombros del hospital, algunos de *los topos han venido a reclutar voluntarios en esta zona y Eleazar se ha alistado, dice que quiere ayudar a sacar a los bebés que se quedaron atrapados en el hospital— Carmen se notaba preocupada por ese hecho, pero sin duda la labor que estaba desempeñando Eleazar en ese momento era loable y digna de admiración.

— ¿Sabes si están recibiendo a más personas? Quisiera colaborar— preguntó Edward.

— ¿Quieres ir ahí, Edward? No me mal entiendas, sé que lo que hacen es ayudar a las personas, pero… Edward, pasé el rato más desagradable de mi vida al no saber de ti, no quiero que se repita— expliqué con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería que volviera a dejarme sola.

—Van a estar bien Bella, me han dicho que nosotras también podemos ayudar, la gente del gobierno está ayudando con comida, pero necesitan gente que ayude a cocinar y repartir los alimentos, entre más ayuda mejor— dijo Carmen.

Yo sabía que lo que había pasado era grave para el país y muchas personas, como nosotros, lo habían perdido todo, incluso a sus seres queridos; yo era afortunada en cierto modo, mi pequeña familia estaba bien, mis amigos estaban bien.

—De acuerdo— acepté.

Edward me brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, estaba consciente de que su vocación era salvar vidas de cualquier manera y no iba a impedirle hacerlo.

Unas horas después, Carmen y yo nos habíamos acercado a las instalaciones donde se estaba recibiendo la comida y nos colocaron en la cocina, ambas estábamos ayudando a limpiar y cortar vegetales.

Las pequeñas de Carmen estaban sentadas en un rincón, coloreando un libro que siempre llevaba consigo Irina, habíamos temido que no nos dejaran tenerlas con nosotras pero gracias a la bondad de las personas, ellas habían podido quedarse.

El lugar donde estábamos era tan solo una carpa ubicada en medio de lo que antes fue un parque, había algunas parrillas y trastes para preparar los alimentos, así como algunas mesas y sillas donde nosotras hacíamos el trabajo, también habían colocado un radio, que nos mantenía informadas de lo que ocurría en el exterior y el interior del país.

Había informado que los extranjeros que vivíamos en el país y habíamos sufrido algún percance ya sea por la pérdida de nuestro hogar, de algún familiar o que estuviéramos lesionados, debíamos acudir a nuestro respectiva embajada en el país, que ahí nos brindarían asistencia y si así lo deseábamos, nos enviarían de regreso a nuestro país de origen.

También mencionaban el desastre que habíamos vivido y que se necesitaba toda la ayuda que se pudiera brindar. Pedían ayuda en forma de medicamentos, ropa, cobijas y alimentos a todos los países, pues la cruz roja y los gobiernos de los países iban a ser los encargados de distribuirlos.

— ¿Alguna sabe hablar inglés?— preguntó un policía de pronto.

Solamente Carmen, otras tres jóvenes y yo levantamos la mano.

—Acompáñenme por favor— pidió el hombre.

Nosotras dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y lo seguimos, Carmen se tardó un poco, pues primero explicó a sus hijas que acompañaría un momento al oficial y volvería.

Afuera había otras seis personas, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres.

—Necesitamos personas que ordenen los medicamentos que están llegando, pero la mayoría están en inglés y otros idiomas ¿Contamos con ustedes?— explicó el policía.

Los hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí asintieron, incluida yo.

En Forks, mi madre es profesora de idiomas, y conforme crecía aprendí los idiomas que ella dominaba, español, francés, alemán y por supuesto el inglés. Hoy serían de ayuda para una buena causa y sé que mi madre estaría orgullosa de sus conocimientos y ayudaría si estuviera aquí.

—Yo tengo dos hijas que cuidar ¿Podría llevarlas? Ambas hablan inglés y podrían ayudar también— explicó Carmen.

—De acuerdo, entre más ayuda mejor— aceptó el policía tras meditarlo algunos segundos.

Carmen sonrió y corrió por sus hijas, al cabo de unos minutos estaban de vuelta y todos fuimos trasladados a una unidad de la cruz roja donde estaba comenzando a llegar la ayuda.

Pero había un problema enorme; todas las cosas llegaban mezcladas, había bolsas de ropa y medicamentos, medicamentos con comida, comida con ropa o las tres cosas juntas. Iba a ser un arduo trabajo para las ocho personas que estábamos ahí, diez contando a las niñas de Carmen.

Nos dejaron organizarnos a nosotros, pero querían que estuvieran ordenados lo más rápido posible para que los pudieran distribuir.

Acordamos que las niñas separarían las cosas por montones y nosotros las acomodaríamos.

Carmen y un señor de mediana edad estaban acomodando los alimentos, otros dos hombres de entre unos treinta y cuarenta años acomodaban la ropa y cobijas mientras que el joven, las dos muchachas y yo acomodábamos y etiquetábamos los medicamentos.

Conforme pasaba el rato, más cosas llegaban, pero hacía falta más ayuda para separar y etiquetar las cosas.

Ya entrada la tarde llegaron otras diez personas y se distribuyeron en los grupos que habíamos creado, ayudando dos chicas a Tanya e Irina, quienes ya estaban cansadas de mover cosas de un lado para otro.

Yo también estaba cansada, pero debía seguir ayudando.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde llegaron un par de señoras con algo de comida y agua para nosotros, así que hicimos una pequeña pausa para comer, beber el agua o ir al baño.

De Edward no sabía nada, y estaba preocupada por ello.

No le había avisado que estaba aquí, aunque había una lista con nuestros nombres y la palabra "VOLUNTARIOS" encabezando nuestros nombres, no confiaba mucho en que Edward pudiera encontrarme.

Así que decidí avisarle a Carmen que iría a buscarlos, le di la excusa de que avisaría a alguno de ellos nuestro paradero y que las cuatro estábamos bien. Ella me creyó y agradeció que se me ocurriera ir, porque ella no podía caminar grandes distancias con su pierna enyesada, con gran esfuerzo andaba de aquí para allá acomodando la comida.

Así que después de guardar un par de sándwich que nos habían traído, tomé camino a donde sabía que estaría mi esposo y nuestro amigo, el hospital general.

Sabía, por las señoras que nos llevaron la comida, que todavía estaban removiendo escombros en esa zona para encontrar más sobrevivientes o rescatar los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas. Así que no lo dude y caminé hacia ese lugar.

Pero los escombros que aún había en la calle, alargaban la distancia que había entre el hospital y yo. Pero mi necesidad de saber que Edward estaba bien era más grande.

El cielo estaba tornándose oscuro y comenzaba a entrarme miedo, sabía que era peligroso andar sola a esta hora de la noche, mucho más dadas las circunstancias, pero no hacía falta mucho para que llegara a mi destino.

Comenzaba a llegar a la zona donde estábamos viviendo, me dio tristeza el ver que ahora tan solo era una pila de escombro. Quería subir y ver si podía encontrar algunas de nuestras pertenencias, pero ya era algo tarde y si me pasaba algo no habría quien pudiera ayudarme.

Una calle más adelante pude distinguir a más personas, era la carpa donde atendieron a Carmen. Y un poco más adelante estaba el hospital privado, que por ahora prestaba sus servicios a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Al pasar por ahí, me detuve al ver a una pequeña que estaba llorando en silencio, tan solo se veía su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse por los sollozos que daba.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunté — ¿Y tus padres?

Al escucharme levantó la vista hacia mí, era una niña preciosa, era de tez morena claro y tenía unos muy expresivos ojos negros que ahora estaban rojos por su llanto, y su cabello negro, sucio por el polvo, caía hasta sus hombros.

—No encuento a papá, mami se fue al cielo— me explicó

Mi corazón se rompió con sus palabras, esta pequeñita había perdido a su madre y su padre no estaba con ella.

— ¿Cómo te llamas cariño? Yo soy Bella.

—Luz

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

La pequeña lo pensó por un momento y me mostró cuatro dedos.

— ¿Tienes más familia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Conoce a la niña?— me preguntó una enfermera

—No, tan solo la vi aquí llorando y quise ayudarla ¿Usted sabe dónde está su padre?— pregunté, tal vez yo podría llevarla con su padre.

—Su padre murió también, llegó muy mal herido hace unas horas, ella llegó con su madre, pero ella falleció cuando la estaban interviniendo, no tuvimos corazón para decirle y entre las enfermeras estamos cuidando a cuantos niños podemos— me explicó.

—Yo puedo cuidar de ella, mi esposo es… era pediatra en el hospital general, ahora está ayudando a remover los escombros ahí mismo.

—No es cuestión mía, algunos de los niños que perdieron a sus padres en el sismo se han ido con familiares y otros cuantos con los vecinos que los conocían, pero ella no se ha querido mover de aquí, los servicios sociales han permitido que se quede aquí porque están dando asilo a muchos niños que están perdidos o que sus padres han fallecido.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Luz? Yo cuidaré de ti— le pedí a la pequeña.

Ella me observó durante algunos minutos y asintió temerosa.

— ¿Vas a ser mi nueva mamá? Papá decía que cuando él o mamá me dejalan iba a tener ota mamá, yo quelo que seas tú— habló.

—No sé si eso se pueda Luz, pero lo intentaremos— le sonreí.

— ¿Va a adoptarla?— me preguntó la enfermera sorprendida

No había considerado esa opción hasta el momento y ahora me parecía lo más correcto. Esa pequeña tenía algo especial que me hacía querer protegerla tanto como al bebé que llevaba en mi vientre.

— ¿Eso se puede?— pregunté

—En este caso va a ser un poco más fácil dada la situación, pero necesita llenar algunos documentos para que pueda cuidarla hasta que le den su custodia completa— me explicó.

— ¿Podría llenarlos ahora mismo?— pedí.

La enfermera asintió y me indicó que la siguiera. Yo tomé a la pequeña Luz entre mis brazos y caminé con ella hacia el hospital.

Al llegar ahí, la enfermera nos guío por un pasillo hasta una pequeña oficina que estaba cerrada con llave, nos hizo pasar y tomar asiento en el par de sillas que estaban en el hospital.

—Esto va a ser algo poco convencional, pero por ahora no tenemos otro medio para conceder el resguardo de los pequeños, la madre de la niña nos proporcionó los datos más relevantes pero aún falta hallar sus documentos oficiales y hasta entonces se podrá resolver por completo la adopción, claro que un juez dictará si se queda con usted o no— me explicaba la enfermera.

— ¿Habrá un problema con que mi marido y yo seamos extranjeros?— preguntó Bella temerosa.

—Eso incluso lo facilitará, si ustedes solicitan regresar a su país de origen y la adopción de la pequeña, los servicios sociales lo verán como algo bueno, más aun si en su país tienen la solvencia económica para brindarle un buen futuro.

—Entonces está decidido.

Sabía que debía consultar con Edward esa decisión, pero estaba segura de que en cuanto él conociera a Luz, diría que sí.

A continuación, la enfermera le hizo llenar un formato dejando su nombre, el de su esposo, su antiguo lugar de residencia, el país de origen, ocupaciones y mil cosas más.

Pero ahora ella y Edward eran los encargados del cuidado de la niña.

La enfermera se despidió de ellas y se fue a atender a una mujer que necesitaba algunos puntos en una pierna.

—Luz, iremos a buscar a Edward, él es mi esposo y después podremos regresar para que descanses ¿De acuerdo?— informó Bella.

Luz asintió con la cabeza y después la recargó en la curvatura entre mi hombro y mi cuello, al momento en que estábamos por llegar a la salida del hospital todos a mí alrededor entraron en pánico en cuanto el sonido de las vibraciones del suelo nos alertaron para salir, pero yo estaba más preocupada por ti y por la vida que llevaba dentro, no quería que nada les pasara.

Mucho menos ahora, que otra vida dependía de nosotros.

Las personas comenzaron a sacar a los enfermos del hospital, con miedo de que este pudiera venirse abajo, lo único que yo pude hacer fue salir y ponernos a salvo. Luz temblaba entre mis brazos y comenzaba a sollozar de miedo. Sobé su espalda en un intento de calmarla, pero yo también estaba asustada.

**Forks, Washington – 2015**

La vida es un sendero indescifrable por el que todos caminamos a ciegas, nadie sabe lo que habrá tras una decisión, nadie sabe que le depara el destino, porque, cuántas veces te preguntaste "¿Por qué a mí?" "¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?" O en cambio gritaste alabanzas por tu buena suerte. Miles seguramente. Miles de veces hemos sufrido, reído y llorado; pero todo eso es parte de la vida.

La mía ha sido como la de muchos otros, tuve momentos buenos y malos, pero agradezco a la vida por haberlos vivido con plenitud. Tal vez una desgracia cambió mi vida, pero también me ayudó a comprender que nadie tuvo la culpa. La naturaleza lo quiso así y así fue.

Por supuesto que yo desearía que él estuviera aquí. Él era… él es todo para mí. Y aún después de la muerte lo amaré.

Esa noche, perdí y gané. Perdí a mi esposo en la réplica del sismo cuando una loza lo atrapó a él y a otro hombre que habían estado ayudando en el rescate de personas. Me enteré de su muerte un día después, cuando nuestro amigo, Eleazar, volvió por su familia para pedir que los regresaran a España en su embajada. Él me informó de la muerte de Edward. En ese momento me sentí morir; había perdido a mi otra mitad, había perdido al amor de mi vida.

Pero también gané; gané una hija una luz en medio de la obscuridad. Luz fue mi motor para seguir con vida, ella y el bebé que llevaba en mi vientre.

Mis amigos nos acompañaron a la embajada de Estados Unidos, expliqué mi situación y de inmediato me ofrecieron su ayuda, les dije de Luz, temía que no me dejaran quedármela, pero gracias al cielo dejaron que viajara conmigo en lo que ellos agilizaron el trámite de la adopción.

Ese día llamé por primera vez desde el sismo a nuestros padres, mis padres se mostraron felices de que estuviera viva, pero lo peor fue cuando Esme preguntó por su hijo; llorando le dije que había fallecido, y lo siguiente que escuché fue su llanto y a Carlisle acompañándola en su desesperación.

Mis amigos se despidieron de mí, dejándome un teléfono y una dirección en España a donde escribirles o llamar para saber de ellos.

Al día siguiente pude viajar a Seattle con Luz, a Edward lo trasladarían en un vuelo que salía seis horas más tarde. Al llegar a Seattle miles de recuerdos me invadieron y que de inmediato borré. No quería que Luz me viera llorar.

Cuando descendimos del avión mis padres estaban ahí, ambos vestidos de negro. Al verme corrieron hacia mí y ambos me abrazaron. En la llamada ya les había contado de Luz a ellos y a los Cullen. Ambas familias la habían aceptado bien. Tras algunos minutos de presentaciones y saludos nos marchamos a la casa Cullen, pues ahí llegaría el cuerpo de Edward para su sepelio.

En cuanto llegamos Esme me abrazó y me preguntó por mi embarazo, yo le dije que había estado bien y que mi bebé también lo estaba, después de eso me pidió conocer a Luz, y mi pequeña de inmediato se ganó el corazón de Esme, quien desde entonces sería su abuela.

Más tarde llegó Carlisle, avisando que el vuelo donde traían a Edward estaba por llegar y que él y Charlie irían por él.

En cuanto llegó la casa se llenó de gente, personas que conocíamos de toda la vida que venían ahora a ofrecernos sus condolencias.

Esme y yo nos mantuvimos a lado del ataúd donde descansaba Edward, mi madre se hizo cargo de Luz, solo una vez se acercó al ataúd y fue para que Luz viera al hombre que era su padre por primera y por última vez.

Ese día fue uno de los dos más difíciles de mi vida, el segundo fue cuando enterramos a Edward. No quería perderlo, quería que estuviera siempre a mi lado, conmigo y con nuestros hijos.

Hoy, treinta años después sigo sintiéndome incompleta, mis hijos me aman y ni que decir de mis nietos, pero ahora falta muy poco para encontrarme con él.

Luz siempre fue amorosa conmigo, no tardó mucho en aprender inglés y acoplarse al estilo de vida de Forks, su custodia me fue otorgada seis meses después.

Mi bebé, ese pequeño fruto de mi amor por Edward fue por partida doble, pues en lugar de ser un solo bebé, eran dos.

Y así nacieron Edward Anthony Cullen y Renesmee Carlie Cullen, mis dos pequeños.

Anthony era la copia de su padre, sus abuelas decían que Edward había reencarnado en él y yo también lo creía. Mi Renesmee también era parecida a su padre, pero ella tenía mis ojos.

Al año de su nacimiento entré a trabajar como maestra en la primaria de Forks, mi madre y mi suegra me ayudaban a cuidar de mis hijos cuando estaba trabajando, pero casi no hacía falta, porque mi Luz era una excelente hermana mayor, a pesar de sus cinco años, cuidaba a sus hermanos tan bien como sus abuelas, pero ella también tenía que estudiar así que me la llevaba al colegio conmigo.

Con el paso del tiempo fui entendiendo que el destino había querido que las cosas fueran así.

Yo tenía que ayudar a nuestros hijos a crecer, tenía que guiarlos y darles una vida larga y feliz.

Ellos muchas veces me preguntaron por su padre, y cuando tenían seis años les conté nuestra historia, la imagen que tenían de su padre era la de un héroe, porque había fallecido al intentar salvar vidas.

Pronto lo veré, sé que lo haré.

Así como el destino me separó de Edward, el mismo destino me reunirá de nueva cuenta con él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo sinceramente estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado de esta idea, es algo que siempre había tenido en la mente y que hasta ahora pude materializar, confío en que les haya agradado, pero también espero que no las haya echo llorar mucho : 3 **

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) ¡Ahora también tenemos grupo de WhatsApp a su disposición! **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


End file.
